av3ng3rS
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: The Avengers are in college and one of them had the great idea to create a Skype group conversation.
1. RichABoSS created av3ng3rS

Heya guys! I wrote this thing with a friend who posted it too on AO3 so u can go check her out too there (Castor_loves_Courgette). It's an Avengers crackfic that we hope you'll like. :)

We are sorry for any mistakes you may spot for English is not our first language (we are French). We do our best. Sorry again.

Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review or a like!

* * *

Bruce Banner – gammaray

Bucky Barnes - russianintights

Clint Barton – cawcawmfucker

Janet Van Dyne – FashionWasp

Natasha Romanoff – deathinblackleather

Rhodey – WARMACHINEROX

Sam Wilson – REALcawcawmfucker

Tony Stark – RichA$$Bo$$

Steve Rogers – CaptainHandsome

* * *

\- I -

RichA$$Bo$$ created av3ng3r$

RichA$$Bo$$ has added CaptainHandsome, WARMACHINEROX, deathinblackleather, russiantights, FashionWasp, Clint.B, Sam.W

RichA$$Bo$$ : hello

RichA$$Bo$$ : first things first

RichA$$Bo$$ : Clint and Sam i refuse to talk to u if u don't change ur usernames rn

Clint.B : rude

Sam.W : r u srs rn

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm sorry who r u ? do i know u ?

Sam.W : asshole

RichA$$Boss : u mean a$$hole

Sam.W : i swear to god

Clint.B : brb

Sam.W : same

FashionWasp : FINALLY

FashionWasp : WE HAVE A GROUP

FashionWasp : why the hell did it take so long tho

RichA$$Bo$$ : bc SOMEONE did not have a skype until YESTERDAY

RichA$$Bo$$ : and by SOMEONE i of course mean our dear and beloved leader STEVE

FashionWasp : Steve is a 90 yo grandpa pass it on

RichA$$Bo$$ : where is he btw ?

WARMACHINEROX : I saw him in detention earlier

WARMACHINEROX : hi guys btw

RichA$$Bo$$ : wtf did he do this time

russianintights : GLAD YOU ASKED

RichA$$Bo$$ : fuck

russianintights : STEVEN FUCKING ROGERS GOT HIMSELF IN A FUCKING FIGHT WITH THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE FROM THE OTHER CLASS

FashionWasp : what ?

deathinblackleather : by « FUCKING ASSHOLE » he means Johann Schmidt

FashionWasp : ooooh thnx

FashionWasp : but who's he ?

deathinblackleather : a fucking asshole

FashionWasp : u don't say

russianintights : STEVE FUCKING PUNCHED THE GUY

russianintights : IN THE FACE

russianintights : AND FURY SAW HIM

RichA$$Bo$$ : man the pirate king really sees a lot for a guy with one eye

WARMACHINEROX : He Sees All

WARMACHINEROX : Fear Him

russianintights : PLFEKOJFIBNDKAIHUZBHJFKA2PIHDZUJZDJIHDFVGBHJZJA2P

deathinblackleather : translation : « Steve is an ass and if he ever does something like that ever again I will throw him in a basement and lock him up forever »

russianintights : I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DO IT

russianintights : IF THIS WEAK ASS BITCH DOESN'T CHANGE HIS WAY I WILL DO IT

deathinblackleather : it's ok bae

deathinblackleather : i'll hold ur flower go get him

cawcawmfucker : relationship goal

cawcawmfucker : R U SERIOUS CLINT

cawcawmfucker : R U FUCKING SERIOUS

cawcawmfucker : SON OF A BITCH

cawcawmfucker : U'R THE SON OF A BITCH

FashionWasp : what ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : wtf

WARMACHINEROX : i'm lost and confused

REALcawcawmfucker : CLINT STOLE MY SUPER AWESOME USERNAME

cawcawmfucker : I DID NO SUCH THING I AM INNOCENT

FashionWasp : tag urself i'm Rhodey

FashionWasp : #lost&confused

REALcawcawmfucker : ok but to get back to Steve

REALcawcawmfucker : Bucky is Steve ok

cawcawmfucker : and more importantly

cawcawmfucker : Nat is Bucky ok

RichA$$Bo$$ : ^most important question tbh

deathinblackleather : James is currently on his way to get Steve out of detention but he had to punch a wall to calm himself

REALcawcawmfucker : mama Bucky on his way to get her bby

cawcawmfucker : wait a sex

cawcawmfucker : *sex

cawcawmfucker : *seC jfc

deathinblackleather : let's act as if we hadn't seen anything

FashionWasp : too late i screened

cawcawmfucker : who the hell is James

WARMACHINEROX : I'm James

cawcawmfucker : no but i'm talking about the other James

WARMACHINEROX : whaaat

FashionWasp : #lost&confusedpart2

deathinblackleather : James is Bucky

RichA$$Bo$$ : uhm no

RichA$$Bo$$ : Bucky is Bucky

cawcawmfucker : who the fuck is Bucky

cawcawmfucker : who the fuck r u all

cawcawmfucker : who the fuck am i

REALcawcawmfucker : U'R THE ASSHOLE THAT STOLE MY SUPER AWESOME USERNAME

cawcawmfucker : also who the fuck is deathinblackleather

deathinblackleather : i'm Nat

cawcawmfucker : fuck i thought u were Bucky

cawcawmfucker : who i just learnt was James

cawcawmfucker : but not Rhodey James

cawcawmfucker : my head hurts where's coffee

deathinblackleather : Bucky's first name is James

WARMACHINEROX : whaaaaaaat

RichA$$Bo$$ : wtf ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : why do we call him Bucky then ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : we should be calling him Jimmy ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : Jimmy Barnes ?

deathinblackleather : his name full is James Buchanan Barnes

deathinblackleather : Bucky comes from Buchanan

WARMACHINEROX : BUCHANAN IS A NAME ?

FashionWasp : #mindblown

cawcawmfucker : sounds fake but ok

RichA$$Bo$$ : idc his name is now Jimmy

WARMACHINEROX : ok but how did we not know that

REALcawcawmfucker : i did

deathinblackleather : bc i told u

REALcawcawmfucker : true

WARMACHINEROX : but how did U know

RichA$$Bo$$ : Rhodey

RichA$$Bo$$ : do u know who u r talkin to

WARMACHINEROX : oh

WARMACHINEROX : right

deathinblackleather : this morning James Rhodes aged 18 ate a bowl of cornflakes with what little milk he had left in his almost empty fridge and he has to buy new cornflakes bc his taste awful

WARMACHINEROX : waIT DID U BREAK INTO MY ROOM

deathinblackleather : )

WARMACHINEROX : DON'T DO THAT SMILEY

deathinblackleather : )

WARMACHINEROX : GUYS SHE'S BLINKING AT ME WHAT DO I DO WHAT DOES IT MEAN

deathinblackleather : )

WARMACHINEROX : I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP EVER AGAIN

cawcawmfucker : Nat is the #1 of insomnia in the country

cawcawmfucker : i'm still afraid to close my eyes

FashionWasp : that explains the abuse of coffee

REALcawcawmfucker : PREACH

RichA$$Bo$$ : the real question is

RichA$$Bo$$ : WHAT keeps Nat awake at night

deathinblackleather : James

FashionWasp : aaaw

deathinblackleather : also me spying on all of u

FashionWasp : i take it back

cawcawmfucker : if we were in a horror movie Nat would be the only one to survive

REALcawcawmfucker : if we were in a horror movie Nat would be hunting the killer

RichA$$Bo$$ : where's the lie

deathinblackleather : if we were in a horror movie i would BE the killer

cawcawmfucker : …

REALcawcawmfucker : …

RichA$$Bo$$ : …

FashionWasp : …

WARMACHINEROX : i'm never sleeping ever again

CaptainHandsome : Natasha wouldn't kill u in ur sleep

CaptainHandsome : she'd want a fight and a challenge

deathinblackleather : true

FashionWasp : STEVE

RichA$$Bo$$ : Captain Handsome Face and Perfect Teeth !

REALcawcawmfucker : STEVE WTF HAPPENED

REALcawcawmfucker : STEVE R U OK

CaptainHandsome : If by « ok » u mean « still able to run faster than u when we'r jogging » then yes

REALcawcawmfucker : fuck

FashionWasp : but srsl tho what happened Steve ?

FashionWasp : Bucky told us u punched that Schmidt guy

RichA$$Bo$$ : u mean Jimmy

russianintights : call me Jimmy and i'll send Nat to take care of u

RichA$$Bo$$ : …

deathinblackleather : )

RichA$$Bo$$ : Rhodey i'm leaving for the night i'm going back home in Malibu

CaptainHandsome : ok so i was just walking on my way to eat

CaptainHandsome : and then i saw THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH harassing a FRESHMAN

CaptainHandsome : like nailing him to the lockers

CaptainHandsome : and NO ONE was helping EVERYONE WAS WATCHING AND /LAUGHING/

FashionWasp : jfc

CaptainHandsome : so i just had to step in and stop him

russianintights : BY PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE ?

russianintights : REALLY STEVE ?

russianintights : REALLY ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : ok this is a v cool story but am i the only one shocked by Stevie's use of language

cawcawmfucker : same

CaptainHandsome : Clint u literally have « fucker » in ur username

CaptainHandsome : btw why do Clint and Sam have the same username ?

REALcawcawmfucker : CLINT STOLE MINE

cawcawmfucker : let's not go back on the subject

cawcawmfucker : but i did not

REALcawcawmfucer : I WILL SMACK UR FACE

RichA$$Bo$$ : Sam chill and take ur bird seeds

REALcawcawmfucker : …

WARMACHINEROX : Tony. Out.

FashionWasp : am i the only one worried about Steve's health ?

FashionWasp : did Schmidt hit back ?

FashionWasp : r u ok ? will u still be able to play ?

russianintights sent a pic

FashionWasp : UR FACE

FashionWasp : IT'S BLUE

CaptainHandsome : it's only the eye i'm ok

REALcawcawmfucker : wTF

WARMACHINEROX : THIS IS ENORMOUS WTF

cawcawmfucker : meh i had worse tbh

CaptainHandsome : same

RichA$$Bo$$ : the most important is that his perf teeth r all there

russianintights : IT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE IF FURY HADN'T ARRIVED

russianintights : HE COULD HAVE /DIED/

WARMACHINEROX : rn't u slightly exagerating

deathinblackleather : Rhodey do u know Schmidt ?

WARMACHINEROX : barely why

deathinblackleather : him and Steve hate themselves

deathinblackleather : since like

deathinblackleather : forever

deathinblackleather : if we were in The Purge Steve would be the first Schmidt would kill

deathinblackleather : and Steve wouldn't even kill him cuz he's so moral and shit

WARMACHINEROX : oh

CaptainHandsome : listen guys

CaptainHandsome : it was just a punch

CaptainHandsome : i'm fine

CaptainHandsome : he is too unfortunately

FashionWasp : « unfortunately »

CaptainHandsome : i only got to break his nose

REALcawcawmfucker : U BROKE HIS NOSE ?!

deathinblackleather : James just screamed « MOTHERFUCKER » and almost fainted

deathinblackleather : i just stopped him from punching the wall again

RichA$$Bo$$ : petition to buy Bucky a punching ball

WARMACHINEROX : what do u mean petition u have enough money to buy him 5000000

RichA$$Bo$$ : true

RichA$$Bo$$ : what if i paid for a whole gym

RichA$$Bo$$ : the Bucky Gym

RichA$$Bo$$ : for angry bfs

FashionWasp : speaking of angry

FashionWasp : where is Bruce ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : …

RichA$$Bo$$ added gammaray

RichA$$Bo$$ : MY SCIENCE BRO

RichA$$Bo$$ : MY FAM

RichA$$Bo$$ : MY SON

gammaray : I'm not ur son wtf

RichA$$Bo$$ : WHO TF FORGOT TO ADD MY SMOL SON ON THE CONVERS

WARMACHINEROX : technically u did

FashionWasp : ooouh snap

FashionWasp : i screened it btw

RichA$$Bo$$ : Janet i thought u were my friend

FashionWasp : oh :) sweetie :)

RichA$$Bo$$ : traitor

RichA$$Bo$$ : no more selfies with u

FashionWasp : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FashionWasp : TONY U'R THE MOST PHOTOGENIC OF MY FRIENDS

FashionWasp : U CAN'T DO THAT TO ME

gammaray : uhm what is happening

gammaray : where am i

cawcawmfucker : in hell

cawcawmfucker : welcome

cawcawmfucker : u'll get ur membership card soon don't worry

gammaray : aw thnx

gammaray : what am i doin here

RichA$$Bo$$ : don't get mad

RichA$$Bo$$ : i forgot to add u

RichA$$Bo$$ : ily it was an honest mistake

RichA$$Bo$$ : and then Steve punched a guy and we totally forgot

gammaray : it's ok

RichA$$Bo$$ : ily

gammaray : i know

RichA$$Bo$$ : ilyvm

gammaray : i know it's ok

REALcawcawmfucker : get a room jc

RichA$$Bo$$ : :*

REALcawcawmfucker : omg

RichA$$Bo$$ : :* this on is for u Sam

REALcawcawmfucker : stay away from me

gammaray : ok so it's sweet u added me

gammaray : but i got work so

gammaray : bye

gammaray has disconnected

WARMACHINEROX : same tbh

RichA$$Bo$$ : noooooo Rhodey staaaaaaay

WARMACHINEROX : Tony i'm literally on the bed behind u

RichA$$Bo$$ : Rhodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey

FashionWasp : true friendship

WARMACHINEROX has disconnected

RichA$$Bo$$ : :'( :'( :'(

FashionWasp : Tony don't u have work to do

RichA$$Bo$$ : yes

RichA$$Bo$$ : i do

RichA$$Bo$$ : but it's too early to do it rn

REALcawcawmfucker : r u serious rn

RichA$$Bo$$ : i only work at night

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm like Batman

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm a creature of the night and super rich

FashionWasp : how many cup of coffees did u have

RichA$$Bo$$ : currently ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : 2

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm drinking the 3rd

REALcawcawmfucker : dear lord

cawcawmfucker : aw friend

cawcawmfucker : #teamcoffee

REALcawcawmfucker : more like #teamdeathisnear

FashionWasp : i think we're all part of that team tbh

REALcawcawmfucker : true

REALcawcawmfucker : hey where r Nat Bucky and Steve ?

cawcawmfucker : idk

FashionWasp : Nat still hasn't come back i think she's still with Bucky & Steve

deathinblackleather : i'm omw home

FashionWasp : FINALLY

deathinblackleather : Steve fell asleep

REALcawcawmfucker : aw

deathinblackleather : and Bucky was in the shower when i left

deathinblackleather : Clint stop the coffee

cawcawmfucker : but mooooooom

deathinblackleather : it's an order

cawcawmfucker : :'(

REALcawcawmfucker : aha suck it

deathinblackleather : Sam don't u have a test tomorrow

REALcawcawmfucker : don't u

deathinblackleather : i already know my lesson

REALcawcawmfucker : who says i don't

deathinblackleather : how does Lolita by Nabokov end

REALcawcawmfucker : …

REALcawcawmfucker has disconnected

cawcawmfucker : ahahahahahahahahahahaha

cawcawmfucker : wait

cawcawmfucker : i'm in his class

cawcawmfucker : i too have that test

cawcawmfucker has disconnected

FashionWasp : this was beautiful

FashionWasp : ok Nat is here bye guys

FashionWasp : by guys i mean Tony since u'r the only one left

RichA$$Bo$$ : bye

FashionWasp has disconnected

deathinblackleather has disconnected

RichA$$Bo$$ : #foreveralone2k16

RichA$$Bo$$ : #richaftho

CaptainHandsome : money doesn't buy friends

RichA$$Bo$$ : weren't u sleeping

CaptainHandsome : i woke up to the sound of ur loneliness

RichA$$Bo$$ : aw

CaptainHandsome : but i'm dead tired i'm leaving again

RichA$$Bo$$ nooo :'(

CaptainHandsome has disconnected

russianintights has disconnected

RichA$$Bo$$ : hello darkness my old friend

* * *

Hope you liked! Luv luv keur keur bises


	2. which one of u fuckers did that

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 as you can see!

So my friend (who you can find on AO3 under the username Castor_loves_Courgette) and I made a few arrangements since we noticed a few people had to read twice to understand some things. We hope it is a little bit more clearer and that, of course, you will enjoy. :)

We are opened to ideas and complains! Just be nice with us pls. English is not our first language and we try to do our best. :)

* * *

Steve Rogers – CaptainHandsome

Tony Stark – RichA$$Bo$$ / TonyStank

Bucky Barnes - russiantights

Natasha Romanoff – deathinblackleather

Janet Van Dyne – FashionWasp

Rhodey – WARMACHINEROX

Clint Barton – cawcawmfucker

Sam Wilson – REALcawcawmfucker

Bruce Banner – gammaray

Scott Lang – JiminyCricket

Peter Parker – stuDYING

\- II -

CaptainHandsome, WARMACHINEROX, deathinblackleather, russiantights, FashionWasp, cawcawmfucker, REALcawcawmfucker and gammaray are connected

TonyStank : So

TonyStank : I literally only slept 20min last night

FashionWasp : Wtf

TonyStank : and its all that it took for a FUCKING ASSHOLE to hijack my account and change my name

TonyStank : so which one of u fuckers did that

WARMACHINEROX : omg

WARMACHINEROX : best day of my life

TonyStank : i'd accuse u but u couldn't hijack my technology

WARMACHINEROX : usually i'd be mad at u for even thinking of accusing me without any proof but today i am at peace with the whole world

TonyStank: WHO TF DID THIS

WARMACHINEROX : YEAH WHO DID THIS SO I CAN KISS U

TonyStank : and here goes our friendship

FashionWasp : Not me

FashionWasp : But OMG i'm dying

cawcawmfucker : omggg

cawcawmfucker : not me

cawcawmfucker : but since when does xmas happen in september

TonyStank : i literally feel so attacked rn

CaptainHandsome : What the fuck happened ?

TonyStank : IDK

REALcawcawmfucer : i'm taking as many screens as i can so i'll remember that day til my death

WARMACHINEROX : same

TonyStank : im unfriending u all

TonyStank : u dont know who u'r talking to

TonyStank : ill make ur lives a misery

TonyStank : u r all on my list of suspects

deathinblackleather : calm down Tony

gammaray : she's right you can't accuse ur friends like that.

TonyStank : BUT BAE

TonyStank : LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE

TonyStank : IT CAN'T BE ANYONE ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL I'M FRIENDS WITH THE SMARTEST STUDENTS

cawcawmfucker : awwww

TonyStank : except u

cawcawmfucker : fuck u

REALcawcawmfucer : OUUUUH SNAP

CaptainHandsome : It's just a dumb prank Tony don't be so upset

CaptainHandsome : Plus, it's funny

TonyStank : i thought u were on my side Cap

TonyStank : now it's me against the world

WARMACHINEROX : nah don't worry fam we'll find the criminal

TonyStank : thx fam but don't think i forgive u

WARMACHINEROX : i know ily

TonyStank : ily too

gammaray : why don't u change it back

TonyStank : CUZ ITS STUCK

TonyStank : I ALREADY TRIED EVERYTHING IT WON'T GO

FashionWasp : Rip

russiantights : while waiting for a solution can we talk about the food they serve in the cafeteria ?

REALcawcawmfucer : it looks like the shit they served us in my summer camps when i was a kid

CaptainHandsome : Same

FashionWasp : I don't go near the cafeteria ever since the fish gave me acne for 2 weeks

gammaray : fish doesn't give acne

FashionWasp : 2 WEEKS

deathinblackleather : we make our own food u should do the same

TonyStank : or call a caterer

cawcawmfucker : humm excuse me we dont all have money to call a caterer everyday

russiantights : ur broke cuz u spend all ur money on pizza

cawcawmfucker : true

cawcawmfucker : pizza is love&life u cant understand

REALcawcawmfucker : i can

WARMACHINEROX : i can too

cawcawmfucker : aaaaay

REALcawcawmfucker : aaaaaaaaaay

WARMACHINEROX : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

TonyStank : #TeamShawarma

WARMACHINEROX : i'm unfriending u

TonyStank : :'(

REALcawcawmfucker : ok but srsl

REALcawcawmfucker : i think i know a guy who can change the menus

FashionWasp : BRING HIM TO US

FashionWasp : OUR SAVIOR

REALcawcawmfucker has added JiminyCricket

FashionWasp : OUR MESSIAH IS HERE

JiminyCricket : uhm

REALcawcawmfucker : i present u Scott Lang

TonyStank : wait

TonyStank : did u say _Scott Lang_

JiminyCricket : r u Tony Stark

JiminyCricket : man i love ur username

TonyStank : DON'T TOUCH MY CAR

CaptainHandsome: Did i miss something or... ?

cawcawmfucker : ?

russiantights : i think we all missed something

deathinblackleather : i know what's happening

WARMACHINEROX : I KNOW TOO

FashionWasp : Uhm what do u know ?

gammaray : isn't Scott Lang that kid who drove Norman Osborn's car in a swimming pool

REALcawcawmfucker : wtf

russiantights : hardcore

FashionWasp : WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

JiminyCricket : ok listen i had reasons

FashionWasp : THIS IS NOT A REASON

JiminyCricket : y r u shouting at me ?

JiminyCricket : what did i do ?

JiminyCricket : who r u ?

cawcawmfucker : idk who i am either

cawcawmfucker : let's form a club

REALcawcawmfucker : anyway

REALcawcawmfucker : i added u so u could change the menu of the cafetaria pls

JiminyCricket : oh i can do that

TonyStank : how r u gonna do that

JiminyCricket : well i'm gonna hack it

TonyStank : OH

TonyStank : SO U CAN HACK THINGS HUH

gammaray : tony no

TonyStank : TONY YES

JiminyCricket : uhm what

TonyStank : DID U HACK ME U LIL SHIT

CaptainHandsome : Tony please do not insult the new guy

TonyStank : HE HACKED ME

TonyStank : I CAN FEEL IT

TonyStank : ADMIT IT U LIL SHIT

JiminyCricket : what did i do

FashionWasp : U drove a car in a swimming pool

JiminyCricket : I HAD REASONS

FashionWasp : IT'S ILLEGAL

JiminyCricket : NORMAN OSBORN IS A SOB AND HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED

russiantights : where's the lie tho ?

deathinblackleather : ^

FashionWasp : IT. IS. NOT. A. REASON.

JiminyCricket : if he had attacked ur local clothing shop i bet u would have done the same

FashionWasp : No

FashionWasp : I wouldn't have

JiminyCricket : who r u to judge me ?

JiminyCricket : why don't u go back to worrying about who the next sexiest man is gonna be and leave others punish assholes

FashionWasp : R u looking for war ?

JiminyCricket : not with u no

JiminyCricket : i wouldn't want to hurt u

deathinblackleather : oh u went there

russiantights : rip

FashionWasp : This is war.

JiminyCricket : alright

JiminyCricket : u'll regret it

FashionWasp : _U_ 'll regret it

cawcawmfucker : i ship them

deathinblackleather : same

russiantights : same

FashionWasp : …

FashionWasp has disconnected

deathinblackleather : she says she hates u all

deathinblackleather : even me

JiminyCricket : i hate u all too

TonyStank : AND I HATE U TOO

TonyStank : FUCKING HACKER SHIT

JiminyCricket : I DID NOT HACK U WTF IS WRONG WITH U ?

JiminyCricket : but i think i know who might have

TonyStank : BRING ME THE NEW VICTIM

TonyStank : LET ME INTERROGATE THAT LIL SHIT

JiminyCricket has added stuDYING

JiminyCricket : this is Peter Parker

JiminyCricket : he's a freshman

JiminyCricket : very good with tech

TonyStank : omfg

TonyStank : it's my son

WARMACHINEROX : hum wat

stuDYING : hey guys

CaptainHandsome : Hey Peter

CaptainHandsome : It's Steve

CaptainHandsome : You ok since yesterday ?

TonyStank : wait Cap how do u know my son

stuDYING : omg Steve Rogers

stuDYING : my hero

stuDYING : thank you so much for yesterday I don't how to repay u I mean really I thought I was gonna die or something thank u so much

stuDYING : my aunt May wants to kiss u

deathinblackleather : he's already got one old lady in his life she's too late

TonyStank : wait a sec

TonyStank : was Peter the guy being attacked by Schmidt yesterday

stuDYING : yes

CaptainHandsome : yes

TonyStank : i'm gonna kill Schmidt

WARMACHINEROX : tony no

TonyStank : TONY YES

gammaray : hey Peter

stuDYING : oh hey Bruce

gammaray : how r u ?

stuDYING : I'm good I'm good. U ?

gammaray : really good too

stuDYING : good good

stuDYING : so

stuDYING : what am I doing here ?

russiantights : Tony is looking for the guy that hacked him

russiantights : i'm Bucky btw hi

deathinblackleather : and i'm Nat hi

stuDYING : hi guys

deathinblackleather : if anyone ever harasses u again just come to us ok ? we'll take care of u

stuDYING : omg guys don't

stuDYING : u'r all so nice

stuDYING : thank u so much

JiminyCricket : AHEM

JiminyCricket : HE could be the guy that HACKED TONY u know

stuDYING : what

TonyStank : nah he's my son he couldn't have

TonyStank : Peter Parker is too precious for this world

stuDYING : and poor too

JiminyCricket : omg u'r poor too

JiminyCricket : my friend

stuDYING : my new bff

cawcawmfucker : hey i'm poor too

cawcawmfucker : The Trinity of the Poor ™

deathinblackleather : poor u

cawcawmfucker : don't mock me

cawcawmfucker : :'(

TonyStank : u$$poor$$little$$being$

JiminyCricket : shut up Tony $tank

TonyStank : AHA

TonyStank : ADMIT IT

TonyStank : U'R THE HACKER

JiminyCricket : i'm not the hacker wtf is wrong with u

WARMACHINEROX : Tony calm ur tits

TonyStank : NO

TonyStank : NEVER

TonyStank : ADMIT IT

TonyStank : **T**

CaptainHandsome : i don't think it's him

deathinblackleather : me neither

russiantights : same

TonyStank : traitors

TonyStank : all of u

deathinblackleather : Janet says she's with u Tony

TonyStank : tell her i love her

deathinblackleather : she loves u too

TonyStank : sweetie

deathinblackleather : jesus christ i'm not a pigeon

deathinblackleather added FashionWasp

TonyStank : sweetiiiie

FashionWasp : sweetheaaaaart

JiminyCricket : has Queen B finished sulking in her silk sheets ?

FashionWasp : Has the Ant-Man finished taking care of his little ants ?

JiminyCricket : how do u know

FashionWasp : Oh i know things

FashionWasp : I have friends

FashionWasp : I know a lots of things

deathinblackleather : she asked me to do some research on u

REALcawcawmfucker : what's the deal with ants ?

cawcawmfucker : the same with u and birds

REALcawcawmfucker : shut the fuck up

cawcawmfucker : :)

FashionWasp : Ant-Man loves ants

russiantights : that sounds creepy when u say it

FashionWasp : It was made to be

JiminyCricket : it is NOT creepy

JiminyCricket : i just have a small ant farm alright

JiminyCricket : and i have a few ants

JiminyCricket : my favorite is Anthony

JiminyCricket : there not creepy at all

TonyStank : …

TonyStank : did

TonyStank : did u name one of ur ants like me

JiminyCricket : … it was for the pun

JiminyCricket : ANThony

WARMACHINEROX : WELL THIS IS NOT AWKWARD AT ALL

REALcawcawmfucker : all is fine here

cawcawmfucker : no but the pun is perf tho

cawcawmfucker : i am amazed

JiminyCricket : thx my Poor Friend

cawcawmfucker : u'r welcome my Poor Friend

stuDYING : hey Poor Friends and others I gotta go do my homeworks but it was an honour to be invited on this conversations with u all

TonyStank : r u leaving us for HOMEWORKS

TonyStank : r u serious

stuDYING : … yes ?

TonyStank : oh u poor sweet summer child

TonyStank : u r so young

TonyStank : u still worry about ur homeworks

stuDYING : i need good grades to have money

cawcawmfucker : ahahahahahahahahaha

JiminyCricket : ahahahahahahahahahahahahahax2

stuDYING has disconnected

FashionWasp : Of course u don't work. why am i not surprised

JiminyCricket : screw u

JiminyCricket : rich brat

FashionWasp : Dunce

JiminyCricket : Queen B

FashionWasp : Ant-Man

WARMACHINEROX : r those insults or nicknames i'm confused

REALcawcawmfucker : idk

CaptainHandsome : I think it's best if we let them do their thing and get back to work

TonyStank : ahahahahahahahahahahahaha

CaptainHandsome : ?

TonyStank : u said « work »

CaptainHandsome : I didn't mean homeworks

CaptainHandsome : I meant work to welcome the students from abroad

CaptainHandsome : Remember the school project thing that was to welcome students from far away countries and all ?

TonyStank : … oooooooooooooooooooooh

russiantights : u already have two students from far away why need more

CaptainHandsome : Russia isn't that far away

CaptainHandsome : And we only have Nat

russiantights : i'm russian too

CaptainHandsome : Buck u'r american

russiantights : РОССИЯ МОЯ РОДИНА MOTHERFUCKER

deathinblackleather : моя любовь

russiantights : 3

deathinblackleather : 3

cawcawmfucker : urg get a room

deathinblackleather : we wish

CaptainHandsome : Not mine

CaptainHandsome : I need it to work and sleep

CaptainHandsome : Which I should be doing right now

CaptainHandsome : Bye

CaptainHandsome has disconnected

russiantights : Steve is forcing me to help bye

deathinblackleather : 3

russiantights : 3

russiantights has disconnected

FashionWasp : I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TOO !

FashionWasp has disconnected

deathinblackleather : she's forcing me to research all the new kids

deathinblackleather : also she told me to tell Scott he's a dick

JiminyCricket : tell her she's a pretentious brat

deathinblackleather : she says that at least she's rich

JiminyCricket : tell her that at least i'm not a blind and naive little girl

deathinblackleather : i did

deathinblackleather : she threw her pillow against the wall

deathinblackleather : time to leave bye

deathinblackleather has disconnected

JiminyCricket : since no one else seems to be here i'm gonna leave

JiminyCricket : send me what u want me to put on the new menu

TonyStank : goodbye hacker

JiminyCricket : i am not ur hacker

JiminyCricket : i am ur conscience

TonyStank : pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

JiminyCricket has disconnected

TonyStank : Rhodey is asleep

TonyStank : Bruce is hs

TonyStank : Sam and Clint r hs too

TonyStank : am i really alone again ?


End file.
